


After-After Party

by dizzzylu



Series: Tumblr Fic [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler always finds it fascinating, how decisively Dylan switches from public to private persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [maichan's](http://maichan808.tumblr.com) [Comic Con Schwiggity Swag Giveaway](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/post/93341571747/group-a-comic-con-exclusive-wtnv-poster-signed). I'd meant for it to be porny, but I think I was missing basic interaction from them too much. In other words, sorry if it isn't shippy enough for you.

Tyler always finds it fascinating, how decisively Dylan switches from public to private persona. All of that boisterous energy packed away behind his shuttered eyes, the exhausted slump of his shoulders. Even his hands are still, cupped loose over his knees, the day-glo stamp from the club smudged with sweat. He takes a few deep breaths, head tilted back against the seat, while on his other side, Posey messes with his phone and gives Dylan an absent pat on the thigh.

"Water," the driver rumbles from the front, one meaty fist stretched around three bottles, poking between the front seats. Tyler takes two, cracks one open, and pushes the other against Dylan’s stretched-out neck. He groans, quiet, and grabs Tyler’s wrist, pressing the bottle closer, smearing the bottle’s perspiration over all the exposed skin. His other hand, Tyler notices, is still on his knee, thumb rubbing circles into the bone.

"Doing okay?"

Dylan huffs out a breath and plucks at his henley. “Just hot, y’know?” Tyler’s eyes move from the hair plastered to Dylan’s forehead to the curls clinging to his nape. Yeah, he knows.

"Should’ve learned by now," Tyler says instead, nudging the bottle closer, into the dark space between Dylan’s neck and the seat back. Dylan takes it for the hint that it is and tips his head forward, chin hitting his chest with an almost audible thunk. Posey seems oblivious to them both, talking low into his phone. Tyler thinks it’s probably Seana. He misses her a little bit this year.

"Someday I might," Dylan says. "Gimme." He nudges Tyler out of his thoughts and skims his hand the short distance of Tyler’s wrist to tug the bottle of water out of his grip. He downs half of it in three loud swallows. At a loss for what to do with his free, wet hand, Tyler cups it around Dylan’s nape, pleased to note Dylan’s shiver.

"Gonna be weird, isn’t it?" Dylan says after awhile. He leans forward, elbows on his knees, making it easier for Tyler to cradle his head, Tyler’s thumb sweeping damp arcs over the skin. He takes a swig of his own water to steady himself.

"What’s gonna be weird?"

"Tomorrow. The press room? Not doing it together?"

Tyler sighs. Last year was kind of an anomaly, to be honest, but he’d also be a liar if he said he wouldn’t miss Dylan at the table next to him. His ridiculous face and the constant gestures. JR’s great, Tyler’s sure they’ll have a good time regardless, but…

"You’ll be okay," Tyler says instead. "Shelley’s gonna be overwhelmed, I bet. It’ll be good that you’re there."

"Yeah."

The silence that follows Dylan’s sigh isn’t very quiet at all; Posey still talking, the muffled traffic around them, their driver radio surfing. It’s lulling, though, paired with the gentle sway of the SUV. Empty bottle dangling from his fingertips, Tyler settles back into the seat, slouches as much as the seatbelt allows, and rolls his head side to side on the seat. Now that his eyes are closed, he’s realizing just how much they were bothering him, and kinda doesn’t want to open them again for a week.

Next to him, Dylan sits upright again, nudges Tyler’s knee with his own, and slings his arm along the length of the seat. Tyler takes the hint and lifts his head up enough for Dylan’s arm to slide under and lets momentum, plus the firm pressure of Dylan’s hand on his shoulder, tip him toward Dylan’s body. They’re not all that far from the hotel, now, but Tyler will take the heat of Dylan’s body, the salt-sharp scent of him, whichever way he can get it, for however long it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [dizzzylu](http://dizzzylu.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
